1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing device using a peel-apart type film and a transfer sheet used in such a device.
2. Discussion of Background
A peel-apart type film comprises a photosensitive sheet on which latent images are formed by exposure and a transfer sheet for receiving the developed images after development, which are developed in close contact with each other and separated into the photosensitive sheet and the transfer sheet after development. There has been known a photographing device using such peel-apart type films in which a great amount of photosensitive sheets and transfer sheets are prepared separately and a transfer sheet is brought into close contact with a photosensitive sheet after the exposure of the photosensitive sheet and then put to development (Japanese Laid-Open Publication Nos. Sho 61-138933 through Sho 61-138935). Such a conventional device, however, brings about a problem that bow or curl occurs in the photosensitive sheet upon exposure. That is, since the photosensitive sheet composed of a thin film base is introduced to the exposure position and the entire surface thereof is similtaneously exposed, it is difficult to keep the flatness of the exposed surface. In a case where the size of the photosensitive sheet, i.e. the size of an image to be reproduced, is small, such bow and curl give no substantial problems. However, in a case where the size of the photosensitive sheet is large, the bow and curl tend to occur readily upon exposure, thereby providing a significant problem in view of the formation of a clear reproduced image.